


Radio Song

by HannibalsAngel



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: FOB, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Meme, and you should hate me too, fall out boy - Freeform, i hate myself a lot, song dedication, you already know what song it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalsAngel/pseuds/HannibalsAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete dedicated a song to Patrick over the radio. Patrick wants to maim him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radio Song

Pete and Patrick have been dating in secret for a while now. The reason it's a secret is because the fans would collectively die if they ever knew. Also the media and paparazzi would triple their attempts to catch these two kissing or, god forbid, holding hands.  
Pete was at home while Patrick was headed to the recording studio. This new record, according to Pete, would blow everyone's minds, which meant that the band had to practically live at the studio.  
Patrick's phone rang - Pete was calling. He waited until he stopped to call him back. Pete was excited on the other end, "I'm gonna dedicate a song to you tonight! You have to listen at 8 sharp."  
"What song is it?"  
Pete laughed, "I can't tell you it's a surprise. Just listen at 8."  
"What station?"  
"KSPC. Just listen you'll love it!"  
Patrick reassured him that he would listen to the radio at 8 sharp for his song, or as Pete called it, 'our song'.  
After a whole night of making noise, the crew left and they had to go home. Patrick checked the time; 8 sharp. He quickly ran to his car and turned the radio on. Led Zeppelin was on and he sighed a breath of relief. He hadn't missed it.  
A few random songs came on, one of their's even, until 8:30 came. Right after Sugar ended, the DJ's raspy voice met the mic. "Tonight, we got a love request. A song dedication. Patrick," he paused. Patrick's heart dropped to his stomach. "Patrick I hope you're listening because your partner poured his heart and soul to me. He told me how much he loved and adored you and finished by saying this song is 'your' song. He hopes you love it. Here it is."  
There was a moment of silence as he began the record. The song began and Patrick wanted to ram his car into a tree. He cursed Pete and every cell in his body and was ready to disappear. The electronic noise gave him a migraine. The artist began singing with his iconic voice. Patrick pulled over to the buzz of his phone. Pete was calling. Perfect.  
"Patrick! Do you like the song?"  
"Pete I swear to god when I get home you better hide because I am ready to maim you."  
Pete laughed hysterically on the other line, "fine. I'm leaving the country. But just know this, babe-"  
"Pete don't you dare say it."  
Pete caught his breath, "babe, I will never run around a desert you."  
"Pete I swear-"  
"Never gonna say goodbye never gonna tell a lie and hurt you!"  
"I am going to kill you."  
"Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down-"  
Patrick yelled, "Pete!"  
"Love you Pattycakes!"  
"Pete go to hell."


End file.
